Gene Tec Corporation has a fundamental and broad-based technology for using DNA sequence information to develop useful diagnostic tests. The system integrates sample preparation with in situ nucleic acid amplification and hybridization. Carrier devices facilitate specimen collection/ handling and provide a closed system for automated, simultaneous processing of multiple specimens for nucleic acid detection. Concept feasibility has been demonstrated for in situ amplification of a EPV DNA target by Taq polymerase primer extension: within CaSki cells. The specific aims in this application ask what conditions are necessary for amplification in all cells with the same homologous targets, what degree of specificity is possible with DNA primers and probes, and what are the minimal levels of in situ amplification needed for detection of cells with single and multiple copy number genetic targets. The ability to incorporate nonisotopically labeled nucleotides within cells or hybridize labeled oligonucleotide probes to unlabeled, amplified DNA targets within cells make the technology valuable for cellular analysis. The proprietary method format requires only a small amount of cells, fresh or frozen, or paraffin-embedded thin sections, to measure the frequency of cells containing any given genetic entity and to estimate the copy number of original target DNA.